english_voice_overfandomcom-20200216-history
Wally Wingert
Wallace E. "Wally" Wingert (born May 6, 1961) is an American actor and voice actor. Animation Voice Work 'Animation' *Chowder (2010) - Additional Voices *DreamWorks The Penguins of Madagascar (2011) - Alex (ep99) *Harvey Birdman, Attorney at Law (2000-2004) - Astro (ep15), George Jetson (ep15), Hadji (ep1), Harry Twiddles (ep14), Moby Dick (ep14) *Invader Zim (2001-2003) - Alien Customer#2 (ep27), Blob (ep18), Crazy Taco Guy (ep8), Darlene O'Booboo (ep23), Dispatcher (ep8), Human#1 (ep13), Meat Vendor (ep16), Megadoomer Computer (ep17), Mortos (ep23), NASA Lackey (ep13), Red, Reporter (ep19), Resisty Computer (ep22), Scientist#2 (ep4), Sir (ep1), Skikkis (ep16), Soldier (ep16), Taxi Station Announcer (ep27), Vort Engineer (ep22) *Jason and the Heroes of Mount Olympus (2001) - Additional Voices *Megas XLR (2004) - Computer Voice (ep3), Florxin (ep3), Tublit (ep3) *My Life as a Teenage Robot (2003-2005) - Abomitron (ep22), Cluster Ambassador (ep3), Drone (ep22), Guy (ep14), Hero (ep14), Hick (ep22), Vampire (ep14) *Rugrats (1999) - Alien (ep118), Goober (ep123), Goober the Doll (ep118), Reptar Man (ep118) *Squirrel Boy (2007) - Sludgy Dave (ep22) *The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes (2010-2012) - Ant-Man/'Hank Pym', M.O.D.O.C., Ultron 'Animation - Dubbing' *Gormiti (2009) - Animal Control (ep6), Announcer (ep4), Bullrock, Fiery Hammer (ep17), Fireman (ep9), Ike Pickney, Lava Scout#2 (ep4), Magmion, Mimic (ep2), Mr. Tripp, News Reporter (ep14), Principal 'Direct-to-Video Movies' *Garfield's Fun Fest (2008) - Jon Arbuckle *Garfield's Pet Force (2009) - Jon Arbuckle/'Emperor Jon' *Stewie Griffin: The Untold Story (2005) - Additional Voices 'Direct-to-Video Specials' *Family Guy: Something, Something, Something, Dark Side (2009) - Additional Voices 'Movies' *Batman: Return of the Caped Crusaders (2016) - The Riddler/'Edward Nigma' *Garfield Gets Real (2007) - Jon Arbuckle, Mike *Kung Fu Magoo (2010) - Additional Voices *Return to Never Land (2002) - Pirates *The Ant Bully (2006) - Wasp#3 'TV Specials' *Family Guy: Blue Harvest (2007) - Additional Voices Anime Voice Work 'Anime - Dubbing' *Bleach (2014) - Renji Abarai *Kekkaishi (2010-2011) - Hakubi, Aikawa (ep42), Priest (ep41) *Naruto: Shippūden (2012-2014) - Aoba Yamashiro, Harusame, Kisuke Maboroshi (ep193), Motoi's Father (ep244), Mozuku (ep231), Sagiri (ep235), Shade (ep233), Shin, Stone Ninja (ep242), Yaoki (ep182) *Sailor Moon (2015) - Alan (ep42) 'Movies - Dubbing' *Bleach The Movie: Fade to Black (2011) - Renji Abarai *Bleach The Movie: Hell Verse (2012) - Renji Abarai *Bleach The Movie: Memories of Nobody (2008) - Renji Abarai *Bleach The Movie 2: The DiamondDust Rebellion (2009) - Renji Abarai, Stealth Force Member *Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children (2006-2009) - Rufus Shinra *Naruto The Movie: Guardians of the Crescent Moon Kingdom (2008) - King's Guardsman Live-Action Voice Work 'Movies' *Alice Through the Looking Glass (2016) - Humpty Dumpty *Scooby-Doo 2: Monsters Unleashed (2004) - Green Eye Skeleton Video Games 'android/iOS Games' *Batman: Arkham Underworld (2016) - The Riddler/Edward Nigma 'Video Games' *Batman: Arkham Asylum (2009) - Adrian Chen, Bob Johnson, Gotham Cop, Henchman#5, Luke Curtis, Masked Guard, The Riddler/Edward Nigma *Batman: Arkham City (2011) - Inmates, The Riddler/Edward Nigma *Batman: Arkham Knight (2015) - The Riddler/'Edward Nigma' *Batman: Arkham Origins (2013) - The Riddler/'Edward Nigma' *Batman: Arkham VR (2016) - The Riddler/Edward Nigma *Battlestar Galactica (2003) - Paulus *Brütal Legend (2009) - Sparkies *Desperate Housewives: The Game (2006) - Additional Voices *Disney Infinity 3.0 (2016) - Additional Voices *Disney Th!nk Fast: The Ultimate Trivia Showdown (2008) - Announcer *Doom³ (2004) - William L. Banks *Doom³: Resurrection of Evil (2005) - Dr. Cloud *Dragon Age: Origins (2009) - Additional Voices *DreamWorks Madagascar Kartz (2009) - Alex *DreamWorks Super Star Kartz (2011) - Alex *Enter the Matrix (2003) - Additional Voices *EverQuest II (2004) - Additional Voices *Evil Dead: A Fistful om Boomstick (2003) - Additional Voices *Family Guy: Video Game! (2006) - Additional Voices *G.I. Joe: The Rise of Cobra (2009) - Data Frame *Gears of War 2 (2008) - COG Medic#2, Charlie 6 Soldier, Omega 1 Soldier *Gotham City Impostors (2012) - Additional Voices *Guild Wars 2 (2012) - Additional Voices *Kinect Disneyland Adventures (2011) - Cubby *Kinect Star Wars (2012) - Generic Male#1 *Lego Jurassic World (2015) - Additional Voices *Lego Marvel Avengers (2016) - Stephen Vincent Strange/Doctor Strange *Marvel Heroes (2013) - Hank Pym, Ikaris, Mr. Fantastic *Naruto Shippuden: Clash of Ninja Revolution III (2009) - Hidan *Ratatouille (2007) - Additional Voices *Ratchet & Clank Future: Quest for Booty (2008) - Rusty Pete *Ratchet & Clank Future: Tools of Destruction (2007) - Rusty Pete *Resistance 2 (2008) - Additional Voices *Skylanders: Trap Team (2014) - Additional Voices *Sonic Boom: Fire & Ice (2016) - Cubot *Star Wars: Bounty Hunter (2002) - Bendix Fust, Jervis Gloom, Male Civilian#1 *Star Wars: Jedi Starfighter (2002) - Reti *Star Wars: Starfighter (2001) - Reti *Stormrise (2009) - Additional Voices *The Hobbit (2003) - Balfor *The Lord of the Rings: The Battle for Middle-earth II (2006) - Berethor, Dwarven Officer, Elven Builder, Mektar, Tutorial Narration *Tom Clancy's EndWar (2008) - Additional Voices *Tron: Evolution: Battle Grids (2010) - ISO Guard *X-Men: Destiny (2011) - Commentator, Additional Voices *X-Men: Next Dimension (2002) - Additional Voices 'Video Games - Dubbing' *Dynasty Warriors 6 (2008) - Chen Gong *Final Fantasy XIII (2010) - Nautilus Inhabitant *Final Fantasy XV (2016) - Additional Voices *Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep (2010) - Cubby *Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII (2014) - Goddess's Disciple, Innkeeper, Outfitters *Maximo: Ghosts To Glory (2002) - Maximo, Lord Glutterscum *Maximo vs. Army of Zin (2004) - Maximo, Male Innocent, Morgan's Guard *Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 3 (2013) - Aoba Yamashiro *Sonic: Lost World (2013) - Cubot *Tales of Symphonia (2004) - Remiel *White Knight Chronicles (2010) - Toad Soldiers, Additional Voices *White Knight Chronicles: Origins (2011) - Abel *White Knight Chronicles II (2011) - Pedro Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (92) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (24) *Years active on this wiki: 1999-2016. Category:American Voice Actors